Promise
by superimperfection
Summary: one shot set after the ending of tonights episode! Joey Lauren


_Promise_

So after what was a short disastrous wedding, I couldn't think the day would get any worse. My eyes firmly stuck on Kristy and my dad most the night, the fact they were having a child made me somewhat sick. It just confirmed what I guess I already knew deep down that my parents wouldn't be getting back together anytime soon. So with that in mind and the fact my Uncle ditched Sharon at the alter to say I was in a foul mood was an understatement. I hadn't really spoken to Joey much, he had been with my dad a lot just chatting I heard them talking about Joey returning to work for him because to be fair he needed the money and the less time he spent here the better. I got rather fed up of girls night after night ogling my boyfriend, throwing themselves at him, flirting and sometimes even touching. Not that he really responded well for one he knew I would kill him and two he didn't want to.

Deciding keeping out the way tonight was the best thing for me before I ended up regretting something I said especially to my dad. Joey had clocked my position and I guess my thunder face that had been plastered on since finding out and being sworn to secretary to step mummy dearest he made his way over.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled weakly, his hand resting on my shoulder. Somehow him being close to me already improved my mood.

"Hey" I smiled curling into his open arm, his chest creating a calm for me when all I wanted to do was scream.

"Your pretty quiet for you, what's up?" he murmured his chin resting on the top of my head. I couldn't resist breathing in his strong masculine scent filling my nostrils as I contemplated telling him what exactly was on my mind.

Instead I simply shrugged tightening my grip around his waist pulling myself as close to him as possible. His hands rubbed softly up and down my back I could practically hear his head thinking what to say next to me, this wasn't my usual behaviour and I knew that but I couldn't help it.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it" he whispered again, pecking the top of my head, his hands still rubbing my back soothingly. Looking up at him I could feel my eyes welling up as the reality of the situation hit home, I knew if I said it out loud it would be real. His eyes met mine laced with worry as I stood before him apart to break down in tears for a reason he didn't know. Reaching out he brushed his thumb across my cheek, bending his head down our noses brushing lightly against one and others; he was trying to calm me down, knowing his touch would do this effectively.

"I love you" I croaked, my voice catching a little as I still felt the need to cry.

"Love you more baby" he smiled softly his face relaxed a little now that I had talked.

"If I tell you something promise to keep it a secret" I whispered pulling him close again, I needed to tell someone, not anyone it had to be Joey.

"Oh god you're not pregnant are you?" his eyes suddenly alight.

"I'm on the pill" I stated

"I know but sometimes it doesn't work and we don't always use a condom, oh god" he muttered his forehead creasing up.

"No you idiot, you see me take my pill, you really get carried away" slapping his arm at his sudden conclusion.

"Sorry" he muttered exhaling loudly.

"Kristy's pregnant" I whispered my throat clogging up again as the words left my mouth.

"Oh" he didn't know what else to say to me, he just looked at me trying to find the words to soothe me, the words I needed to hear.

"Everything is going to be okay" he smiled, stroking my face tenderly.

And there were the words I desperately wanted to hear. Not that Joey knew everything was going to be okay because no one did, but hearing them leave his lips, his eyes sincere, he was promising that everything was going to be okay for us, he was going to be there when I needed him most.

"Promise" I whispered feeling the tears brimming in my eyes again, holding out my little finger a little gesture we used.

"Promise" he grinned locking his finger with mine, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.


End file.
